Genetically controlled foodplants such as herbicide-resistant corn plants and herbicide-resistant soybean plants are well-known and are experiencing increased usage in the United States. Unfortunately, such foodplants cannot be identified by plant characteristics from similar plants that are not resistant to a particular herbicide especially during early stages of plant growth. Persons planning to undertake field weed-control spraying using a particular herbicide are unable by inspection of the growing plants to distinguish fields of a herbicide-resistant foodplant from fields of similar foodplant that is not herbicide-resistant. The application of a weed-controlling herbicide to a field of a foodplant that is not resistant to the herbicide will result in a total field crop loss.
I have discovered that such crop losses may be minimized or eliminated through practice of the present invention. Other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from consideration of the detailed descriptions and claims which follow.